Kiss Me Goodbye
by JustDream1
Summary: Life isn't fair at times. For Rachel with her fianceé, life has been going according to their ideals and dreams, at least Rachel thought so. Until one night, she will lose more than she knew she could... Will feelings be enough this time? Rated T for used language, rating will eventually change. Eventually FINCHEL. Hints of Puckleberry. Hummelberry/Faberrytana Friendship
1. Tears Of Broken Heart

I do not own Glee or its characters. All rights go to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

I LOVE Finchel, they are my OTP from the very beggining. But every relationship has obstacles so we need to see how they work it out in the end.

* * *

„Finn? Are you home?" it was one of those long, late nights, when she needed to be in the theater working hard because of the opening night coming closer.

Whole week was for her like never ending roller coaster ride of stress and work, but it was her first show in Columbus and it would be the best she ever did, or nothing at all. After all she needed to experience almost two hour ride in traffic to get in the theater, so it should be worth it.

9:30 pm. Exhausted sigh escaped her lips and she let her body sink on the couch, slowly removing her shoes. Finn was supposed to be home from work about 2 hours ago, but this week was hard for him too. He needed to grade all of the final paper-works and Burt needed help with tire shop, so Rachel spent every evening going for long joggs or going to shop with Kurt, which her male-diva was all excited about.

Silence was for Rachel unusual, she was the one to always talk about everything and it was becoming uncomfortable for her since it became more and more common in this apartment. Long talks or just chatting over dinner with her fianceé were ones of the favorite things she did in the whole day and she missed it. Actually, she missed all of the things they used to do in the past, they used to come to others works with lunch, have movie nights, gatherings with their friends…

 _Than don t sit around and do something Rachel_ , petite diva jumped from the couch grabbing her car keys from the table along the way and headed to the school.

20 minutes and one stop at the restaurant, she parked in front of the well-known school. Lights were already off, which scared the brunette as she was not the biggest fan of the dark, but she took the take-outs and smiled her genuine smile.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard voices in his office, thinking it was some important meeting, she backed down and decided to wait a little like she used to when she came to her daddy s work. It took 5 minutes and 43 seconds before she heard loud thud that accompanied fall of something on the ground. That seemed odd enough, so she decided to just knock and peek in, maybe he was just on the phone.

His desk was empty and the only light came from the second room, where was choir room. She didnt need to go any closer or even open the door as the only thing that was between her and the room was the glass wall that showed her her worst fear.

She definitely didn t expect Finn and some other…women getting really naughty right in the other room, not even noticing her presence, not even looking like they were about to stop.

Suddenly they became blur of tears bursting out of her eyes, tears of sheer pain coming from her core. Air in the room made her dizzy and her lungs itched as if they didn t have any oxygen left. She needed out and she ran leaving her supposed soon-to be husband, her love, in the claws of someone else. Her legs were trembling underneath her trying to hold the pace she was forcing out of herself. Sprinting like it was sentence of life and death, barely making it around the corner as everything spun around.

Where she would go? She definitely could NOT go home, no that wasn t even option for her just like going back there and confront her man and that…that whore of his. All the years they spent, all troubles and obstacles they must of avoid to be happy and finally when they had it all, he just threw it over his shoulder like it never meant anything to him. However it meant something to her, it was everything to her and she hoped it would became more for them just like he promised. All the empty promises he gave about family, marriage, happily ever after, them beeing end-game. Her stomach spun at the thought of those things.

Slamming brakes of her car, she stopped outside their apartment and ran inside. Not wanting to spent even second than was necessary in this place that became her personal hell of memories rushing from every corner. One bag should be enough for couple nights, everything else could be bought later, she needed to hurry up before HE came back from his loong business meeting.

Suddenly sharp pain in her abdomen alarmed her and she could feel what was coming. Kicking bathroom door open she crumbled on the floor by the toilet and emptied all contents of her itching stomach, loudly. There was no time left, so with every ounce of power in her tiny body, she pushed herself on the stiffened legs, took all her belongings she packed and ran out. She didnt even hear the neighbor calling her name, asking her if she was okay. Every sense in her body was now numb because of the shock she was still proceeding and probably will for long time. Tears blinded her vision while quickly running down the last pair of stairs so much, she tripped over the ruffel bag she was holding, falling down uncontrollably until her tiny body hit the very bottom of the staircase.

„RACHEL! OH MY GOD!," Mr. Stevenson, sweet young neighbor living down the corridor was the only things that tiny diva heard before everything went black and soundless.

„RACHEL TALK TO ME," young man slowly picked up brunette onto his lap, „RACHEL C MON WAKE UP."

Alarming his girlfriend he tried to pick Rachel up and drive to doctor, when his eyes fell on the floor under her body. His eyes filled with utter horror when he saw blood dripping down her legs.

„ALICE! ALICE CALL 911! NOW!"

* * *

So I know this storyline is big risk because it will be definitely emotional drama and all, but bare with me and this story and we will find out more about their relationship and how will they stand against the odds of their love and if there will be something more for them to fight for.

Love and Peace xx

-Justdream1


	2. Pain, that goes with Truth

_**PAIRING INFORMATION**_

I got mixed opinions on what this pairing should be so I decided I will please both sides. After certain chapter this story will be coming out doubled. This one will stay **FINCHEL** and I will post (hopefully at the same time) **PUCKLEBERRY** version under different title, which I will inform you of.

 _Okay on with the story now. Enjoy and please let me know your opinion._

Rest in Peace Cory Monteith 3.

* * *

 _„NO! FINN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"_ Finn held me high, ready to toss me further into deep water.

 _„And what fun that would be, Rachel?"_ huge childish grin spread on his face and he motioned throwing me.

I let out a loud shriek, helplessly trying to free myself, but I didnt stand a chance against a giant like Finn himself. He gave me a victorious smile.

 _„Buuuut…if you give me a good reason I will let you go,"_ give a good reason while I am on the verge of drowning myself, okay maybe I am overreacting, but i cant think straight when I am in stressful situation.

Finn s hands moved forward, ready to launch me into the deep, blue sea, _„I LOVE YOU!"_

His actions stopped midway, _„AND because you love ME, you wont do that!"_

I blabbered the sentence out, shutting my eyes preparing for big wet impact with a sea, but nothing came. Peeking through my lashes I saw pair of my favorite brown eyes looking at me with intensity and softness.

 _„I love you more than anything in this world and I would do anything just to make you happy, Rachel. Because I want to be the one for you, the one who will be here through every step of your life. When you fulfill your dreams or when you will be getting through the obstacles that life will bring. You know why? Cause no matter what life throws our way or who will try to destroy what we have, I am forever yours. Faithfully."_

New wetness touched my eyes within seconds. Tears fell quietly down my cheeks where they were met with his soft touch and were wiped away. I was unable to speak, letting all those words sink in. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed the most passionate kiss I was capable of on his lips, this time I catching him off the guard.

 _„I love you so so much,"_ carrying me deeper into water, which I did not mind this time, we continued showing our love to each other.

Next moment I was no longer with Finn on the beach. Sea was replaced with dark wooden floor of our apartment.

 _„Finn?"_ piles of clothes were spread all over hallway, leading towards the master bedroom.

 _„Finn?"_ door to our bedroom opened and I was greeted with sight of my fianceé having sex in our bed with someone else.

Anger flashed trough me like fire. Scream bottling in the pit of my stomach, racing up my throat.

 _„NO! NO! NOOOO!"_ I cried out from the top of my lungs and everything around me faded into blank space with strong light shinning right into my eyes.

I awoke with a jolt that made me sit up straight as arrow, but was soon brought back down when I felt biting pain in my arm. IV needle. What? My glance fell upon my surroundings. Hospital. Suddenly everything from last night came rushing back. The office, running away, the fall and HIM.

It wasnt just another nightmare, it was real, it happened. No matter how much unbelievable it seemed or how much I wanted it to be just a bad dream.

 _„Im glad to see you are awake ,"_ middle-aged woman in white coat came trough the door with nurse right by her side.

 _„What-What happened to me?"_ my voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying I managed to do last night and my throat sore.

Doctor Martin, which her tag read, stood in front of me and gave me sympathetic look which made me shift uncomfortable in my bad. It cause weird sensation shot through my abdomen, tickling pain licking my belly from inside.

 _„Careful. You were brought here last night by your neighbor after you fell down the stairs in your apartment building. You suffered a concussion, but nothing severe. You also sprained your ankle, but it should heal properly in 4-5 weeks if you will rest and take the medication we prescribed for you,"_ I was bracing myself for the worst part which would come after large intake of breath she took.

 _„However the stress level you were apparently under and the fall cause the fetus to-,_ " I immediately raise my hand up in the air, interrupting her monologue.

 _„What did you just say?"_ monitor beside my bed started beeping quicker than before, earning attention of both the nurse and the doctor by my side.

 _„I am sorry Ms. Berry . I – I thought you knew you were far along so I…"_ color drained from her face and she ran hand trough her raven-colored hair.

 _„What? What is it you want to say?!"_ I snapped at her with impatience and anger.

 _„You were 3 and ½ months pregnant. I thought you knew since…,"_ I couldnt concentrate on anything else that she said, I just heard whistling in my ears as all the blood came rushing into my head.

 _„Was?"_ it was the first time I looked directly at her, seeing her discomfort in this situation and apparent saddness.

 _„I am sorry, Rachel. You suffered a miscarriage. We had to remove the fetus."_

I was pregnant? I didnt even knew about baby growing inside me for 3 months. My period was late, but I thought it was from all of the stress around show just like the few pounds I gained in past few weeks.

I was pregnant with a little baby inside of me. Finn s and mine baby. It cant be true. No. No. NO! I couldnt, I couldnt lost it, no. No, no, no. I lost my baby just like its father last night. And it is all his fault. Its his fault I wont be able to hold my baby!

I broke into sobs, not caring about IV cutting deeper, fiercely licking my vein nor the doctor trying to calm me down. The baby I ought to take care of is dead and I didnt even knew! There is no way I could or will be calm!

 _„Nurse, give her sedatives, she needs to calm down or she will hurt herself,"_ I tried avoiding the needle, but they pressed my hands against the bed.

The fluid from the injections quickly leaked down my veins and spreading to every possible direction. My eyes becoming heavy under its power, trying to set me off. I could feel the numbness it brought over me.

 _„I need Kurt,"_ fighting at my best to defy the cloud of dizziness, _„please, call-call Kurt Hummel."_

 _„I will, but you need to stop fighting the medicine and let it do its work,"_ I nodded slightly and surrendered to the gray cloud hanging over me like and angry shadow, now declaring his ultimate power.

* * *

So, I wondered, are here any **Teen Wolf fans**? Cause soon I will be starting **new stories this time for TEEN WOLF** which I am really excited about! Also I was playing with the idea of crossover between **HEROES** and **TEEN WOLF** , so stay tuned if you are interested!

 _Love and peace_

 _-Justdream1 x_


End file.
